


To Be With a King

by CariniCode



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: Cute, Fluffy, More tags to be added, One Shot Collection, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 17:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17186864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CariniCode/pseuds/CariniCode
Summary: Collection of Arthur Curry/Reader one-shots, each chapter is not connected with the last. Events revolve around the Justice League film and Aquaman, and all spoilers are tagged at beginning of the chapter (if there are any.)





	To Be With a King

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at Arthur/Reader; if it goes well, I'd definitely love requests to help my brain along!

“Why is it when I see you, you’re never wearing a shirt?” you asked patiently, moving one of the containers to the docks and going back for the second. He watched you, clearly amused with the question. 

“Easier to swim without all the fabric.” 

“I’ve never met anyone who liked to swim in denim.” 

After the second container was on the dock, Arthur extended his hand to help you out of the boat. The local fisherman had been kind enough to allow you to tag along on their expedition so that you could gather more samples; you’d been in this town for months now, and this wasn’t the first time you’d seen Arthur Curry. In fact, you’d seen him quite a few times, once emerging from the water at a speed no human could attain. Almost like a torpedo. 

“I mean, I’m sure they make wetsuits that’d fit you,” you continued, picking up one of the containers. He picked up the other, and walked beside you towards the van. 

“Nah. A wetsuit wouldn’t go with the look.” You chuckled, and noticed the smile he gave at sound of your amusement. “So, what’re you studying, anyways?” 

“The health of the marina. The entire community relies on these waters, so someone requested the university do a study to see.” 

“And?” 

You smiled. “The marina is in good health. I have a few more studies to run, but so far, it looks like the commercial fisherman go further out, and they’re conscientious of what they’re catching. Which leaves the local fisherman to take the waters closer to home. There’s… balance.” 

“Glad to hear it.” 

You opened the back doors on the van, and slid the container in, before stepping aside so that Arthur could slide the second one in. After shutting the doors, you looked back to him. 

“Wanna get a beer?” he asked, gesturing with a jerk of his thumb to the bar behind him. 

“Sure, I could use one.” He grinned, happy, and turned back towards the building. 

He didn’t get far, though -- a blast of red cut through the air, striking him in the chest and sending him flying back into the parking lot. Chaos broke out as armored men walked out of the ocean and began firing on the surrounding civilians and buildings, sending the lingering people running and screaming. You ducked down behind the van, simultaneously taking cover from the assault and checking for Arthur. There was no way that’d kill him, right? 

Right. Arthur was up from where he’d landed, and charging towards the armored men with a trident in hand. You’d heard the rumors and seen the limited news coverage, but seeing Aquaman in action was a different experience all together. This wasn’t the kind, funny Arthur Curry, this was a man protecting his home with the ferocity of a caged beast.

Despite being outnumbered, Arthur handled the attackers with ease. You watch as he knocked them around, cracking the glass of their helmets and sending them running for the waves again, and though he was knocked down once or twice, he got back up until he was the only one left standing in the waves.

The townspeople gathered, cheering Aquaman’s name and blocking your access to the man -- you hadn’t even realized you were trying to walk towards him, to see if he was okay, but you snapped out of it when a burly man stepped in front of you unaware. Peeking around him, you saw as Arthur grinned and clapped a man on the back, talking and laughing, and decided he was fine. No real harm had been done, and he was victorious. Maybe the two of you could get that beer another time.

As you turned back towards the van to leave, you missed his sweeping glance looking for you. 

It was a few days before you returned to the marina, though this time you didn’t bring any equipment. You were there to check on the shores, to make sure there was no evidence of oil contamination or buildup of waste and pollution. It involved wandering about a mile away from the town, but the fresh air was nice. It reminded you of your childhood home. 

Lost in a day dream while you watched some seals off in the distance, you were pulled out of it by the sight of Arthur emerging from the water with a grin on his face. 

“More studies?” he asked when he was within speaking distance of you. 

“Just one, yes.” you smiled, looking him over briefly when he stopped in front of you. He was shirtless again, naturally, but there were no marks from his fight the other day. Arthur raised an eyebrow. 

“Like what you see?” he teased, and you laughed a little. 

“I do, but I was also checking to make sure you weren’t hurt.” 

“From those guys? Nah. It’ll take a little more than them to take me down.” 

“Just a little more?” you asked, teasing him back. He grinned. 

“Yeah, you know, if there had been one more guy, I might’ve been done for.” 

For a quiet moment, the two of you just looked at each other, and it took another few seconds for you to say something. “So… how about we get that beer now?” 

“Yeah, thought you’d never ask.”


End file.
